The Lies are revealed
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: Gabriella dating Chase or that's what she thinks. Troy knows a serect about him. He tells Gabriella. The thng is that serect could change the trust Gabriella has for a certin friend of hers... CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. I've seen that guy before

He loved everything about her. How her nose twitched when she sensed something was wrong. How she could make a situation so funny in the worst of times. He liked her dark brown curly hair that only went down to right below her neck. He loved her sapphire blue eyes that tinkled in the nighttime. He could make the list go on forever but unfortunately there was one thing he hated about her. It was the fact that she was completely unavailable and he didn't stand a chance.

"Troy, what's up?" Gabriella asked as she placed her lunch tray down next to his.

"Nothing much." He answered looking down at his sloppy Joe.

"Are you tired are something?" She asked.

"Nope, it's the complete opposite." He mumbled hoping she hadn't heard him.

"What did you say?" She asked confused.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said finally looking up.

"Was that a joke Troy Bolton?" She asked confused again.

"What you don't like my since of humor?" He asked laughing silently to himself.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked not amused.

"Maybe I am maybe I am not." Troy said thinking the answer was satisfying enough.

"Well I hope not. Cause no one laughs at my girl." A boy with light brown scruffy hair said as he placed his tray next to Gabriella's.

"He wasn't Chase I swear. Cause if he did he be knocked out cold." Gabriella said laughing.

"Really cause that's a sight I'd like to see." Taylor said as she and Chad walked over and sat down. Pretty soon everyone was laughing expect Troy.

"Listen you guys I'd really love to stay and have this chat about me getting beat up by girl but I have somewhere to go." He said leaving the table and not once turning back.

The way he said girl made Gabriella feel as if she were powerless let alone girls were just toys boys played with when they got bored.

"So Gabriella do you and Chase want to go on a double date with Chad and me?" Taylor asked seeing the hurt look on Gabriella's face.

"Sure sounds good to me. Is Friday okay with you babe?" She asked Chase as wrapped his muscular arms around Gabriella.

"Friday is great. At least a hope so?" He said unsure of the statement he had just announced.

"Is it good or not man?" Chad asked.

"No I can't go my mom and me are going to Nantucket to see my Dad." He said with some disappointment but more relief.

"Is everything okay? I went over to your house and I saw your Dad there he seemed fine." Gabriella said questionably.

"Did I say my dad I meant my grandfather?" He said sighing a heavenly sigh.

"I thought he leaved in New Jersey." Gabriella said not sure of why he was lying to her.

"On my mom's side." He said reassuring her.

"Dude, it was almost like you were cheating on her. But you're an honest dude so she trust you." Chad said.

Chase laughed nervously then left the table to make a phone call.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Gabriella thought as she finished her lunch. She glanced at her watch a third time then she realized that she should go find out what Chase is really up too. She left the table and searched everywhere for him. The pool, courtyard, basketball court, library, she had almost given up when she heard the cheesy laugh of his. She turned around the corner and sighed when she realized he hadn't lied to her but was on the phone. Although the phone call didn't seem as important to her she decided to listen in and see why he had be gone so long.

"Hey Vivian. Are we still on for Friday?" He said in a flirtatious voice. Gabriella thought he was probably just joking around. He did that often.

"Listen Babe, I'll bring my stuff and you bring that swimsuit of yours. I don't think you'll did it though." He said.

Gabriella stopped listening she didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't believe that he was cheating on her it was just that the only person she knew that was named Vivian was the head cheerleader at West High. The odd thing was Chase had always said that was his sister.

Gabriella went to her locker grabbed her books and went straight down the hall for history with Mrs. Anderson. She walked in the classroom and chose a seat in the middle with two seats on each side. One of the seats was for Chase and the other one was for Taylor. Taylor walked in shortly after and sat down in the seat Gabriella had chosen. Chase came in to the classroom late as usual but instead of sitting next to Gabriella he sat down next to Sharpay and Troy sat down next to Gabriella. While Mrs, Anderson was explaining the different ways of English grammar around the country Gabriella deicide to pass a note to Chase.

Chase,

Why didn't you sit down next to me babe?

What was that phone call with Vivian all about?

Xoxo

Gabby

She passed the note to Taylor who passed it to Sharpay who passed it to Chase. Gabriella watched him read it and smile as he tossed into his notebook. Before class was over she had received two notes one from Chase and the other was marked anonymous. The one from Chase read:

Gabby,

Don't worry people expect me to sit the back?

Besides I told I am joker I do say crazy things like that.

Chase

The second one read in a messy cursive there was a signature but the handwriting was smudged.

Gabriella,

Don't listen to him he's full of garbage.

His lies are extremely cheesy and make no sense.

Come to the pier at 7'00 on Friday night to see who her really is.

The second note was a little spookier but Gabriella did want to know why Chase had almost always canceled their dates. It was like he was seeing someone else. Gabriella chose not to believe that she knew he loved her more then anything. Sometimes it wasn't as obvious. She had decided to meet this mystery person on Friday night she wanted her what he/she had to say. It would be different if it were one of her friends or family members. Somehow, the idea of an outside person from outside your social group made Gabriella suspicious on the thoughts of their relationship. Gabriella walked out of East High and begun walking towards the bus stop when she heard somebody call her name.

"Gabriella, wait up." Troy called running through a crowd of many teenagers all trying to leave the school.

"What's up come to tell me what a girl can't do?" She said still mad at the comment he made earlier.

"Uh? Oh Gabby I am sorry about that. I have something to tell you about Chase." He blurted out.

"Can it wait I am going to miss my bus." She said trying to break away.

"I can drive we live practically a block away." He said as he pointed to a black BMW parked in front of the school.

"I guess." She said as they walked towards the car. Troy helped her in and in no time they were on the highway driving.

"What did you want to tell me about Chase?" She asked curiously.

"It's more about what he's been doing to you." Troy said as pulled the car over.

"What are you talking about everything is fine?" Gabriella said nervously.

"No it isn't and Gabriella you may not know this but he's going to hurt you?" Troy said at last.

"What do mean?" She said tears know falling down her checks.

He put his arm around her and finally said everything Gabriella had hoped anyone would never say.

"Gabby, Chase is a good guy or a least he seemed that way. Chase first of all that isn't his real name. He doesn't leave in Albuquerque. He isn't seventeen. You've probably guessed this but Vivian isn't his sister." He said pausing to look a Gabriella. She looked like she was trying to pull back the pain but couldn't because somehow she knew everything he was about too say was true.

"Gabriella he changed his name. He is from Michigan and he is twenty-three. Vivian is his finance not his sister. He was only using you to make Vivian jealous before the wedding. Which is his eighth by the way."

"How do you know all this?" She asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"How do I know all of this because his last name is Stewart?"

"What does the name Stewart have to with anything?" Gabriella asked slightly confused.

"My cousin's name is Andrew Stewart." He finished.

"That's impossible Troy a lot people have the last name Stewart." Gabriella said defending Chase or Andrew.

"A lot people don't" Troy didn't finish is sentence and instead he handed Gabriella a sheet of paper that contained some type of illegal document.

"Do you believe me know?" Troy asked staring into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Thanks Troy. Thanks for caring." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him until what seemed like the end of the world.


	2. Coming to her senses

"I always have." He said pulling away from the hug. He looked at her for a second and then he pulled away and drove home. Gabriella pulled away and told Troy she call him when she thought about the situation with more thought. Gabriella walked in the house feeling confused and worried. Her boyfriend of six months is Troy's cousin. The way that Troy looked at her she knew he didn't feel the just friend vibe she had been giving him the past few years. She didn't call Troy that night or the next. She told her mother what was going on and agreed to go to a counselor instead of school for the next six weeks. Troy called regularly to see if everything was okay. She told him it was but he still didn't believe her. That Tuesday afternoon right before Gabriella was about to watch a movie. The doorbell rang and there standing in the doorway was Troy with a bouquet of pink roses and yellow tulips Gabriella's favorites. She blushed as she took the flowers and gave Troy hug and soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled when she pulled away and took her into the living room.

"Why don't you come to school anymore?" Troy asked wanting to hear the answer.

"I can't face him anymore after what he did to me." Gabriella said as tears begun to roll down her checks.

"Gabby, you should at least confront him about it?" Troy said rubbing the tears off with a tissue.

"Thanks Troy. See the thing is that after you told me I've been thinking about it. I decide that I don't want to talk to him ever again and I hope you understand that." Gabriella said in between tears.

"I do Gabby. Trust me I do. I also think that you should tell him you know what he's done to you and how much he's hurt you the past few weeks." Troy said as he put his arm around Gabriella to pull her into a hug.

"I'll go on one condition." She said.

"What's that?" Troy asked curiously.

"You have to be there with me. Troy your like my knight in shinning armor. I know you'll always protect me." Gabriella said. Troy smiled he always thought Gabriella saw him as a friends but he was glad that he chose him as the one to protect her.

"I will always be your knight, no matter what?" Troy said.

"Thanks I am glad you still care." She finished.

"I will never stop caring, Gabby. I could never stop." Troy said.

Gabriella stopped thinking about Chase or Andrew for a second and looked at Troy. He was smiling right at her. How could she be so clueless? Gabriella wonders how she never saw it before. He liked her so much. She had always had a boyfriend or been too busy to notice. She didn't want to go right out and admit that she knew. She wanted to take it slow make him realize that she liked him too.

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"Yep, everything fines." Gabriella replied.

"I better get going unlike you I'm not excused from school and homework." Troy said as he got off the couch and began to grab his things.

"Troy wait why don't you stay and watch a movie. I can help with your geometry homework, later. I know that's what you were here for anyway." Gabriella said as she dragged him towards the couch.

"Gabby, I wasn't I promise." Troy said defending himself.

Gabriella laughed hysterically.

"Is something funny?" Troy asked.

The question only made Gabriella laugh harder.

"I was joking?" She finally said.

"I must have looked like in idiot" Troy said his face turning fire red from embarrassment.

Gabriella chuckled to herself and then she walked over to Troy and said, "That's the first time I've laughed that hard in awhile.

Troy face turned a lighter shade of red before he responded, "Gabby are you just trying to rub it in?" Troy asked questionably.

"Troy I love that you are so clueless." Gabriella said before blushing.

"You love me?" Troy asked as if she was proclaiming it for the first time.

Gabriella stopped. Had she revealed too much? Did he know that she knew he liked her? Was she blushing too much? Gabriella instantly popped out of her thinking bubble. Knowing that she was giving the question too much thought.

"Gabriella only loves those who care." Gabriella managed to say.

"I care about you. Troy said staring into her eyes and grabbing her hand.

"So you do the math," Gabriella as she released Troy's grasp from her hand and put a DVD into the slot.

"Does that mean you love me?" Troy asked again.

"You'll just have to find out and see," Gabriella said flirtatious as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Troy made myself comfortable as he inched closer to Gabriella every few minutes. By the middle of the movies they were practically inches apart. Gabriella could smell Troy's deep cologne. It didn't make her gag one bit. She noticed how his eyes shone and twinkled in the dark. She started rubbing her hands up and down her arms; she was shivering from the air conditioning blasting from the other side of the room. Troy noticed and wrapped his muscular arms around her as he placed a blanket around her. Gabriella smiled and thanked Troy. When the movie was over Troy went home and Gabriella decided to go sleep. The next day Gabriella struggled to get up knowing that day she would confront her boyfriend of six months. She would display every lie and truth he ever told her she would make him reveal his true self. Gabriella straightens her short length brown hair and curled it slightly on the edges. She found a red-and-white Martha dress paired with grayish-greenish leggings and some navy blue ballet flats. She got her cobalt blue pea coat and was out the door. She began walking towards the bus when she heard a familiar honk. She looked up to see a Black BMW driving behind her. The shaggy dark haired brunette driver wore a Hollister dress shirt. Paired with dark blue Gap jeans.

"Need a lift?" The mysterious driver asked.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she continued walking.

"I thought you could use a ride." He said driving alongside her.

"I think I can walk to school by myself." Gabriella said smirking.

"Fine then. See you at school." Troy said driving off.

Gabriella ran after him and luckily the next light was red. She hopped in the car; and gave Troy disapproving looks the whole way. All he had managed to say was.

"What? Don't look at me, You're the one who said she didn't need people being friendly and giving her lifts to places." Troy said staring at Gabriella.

"It's called a joke." Gabriella said crossing her arm against her chest.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

They arrived at the school and promised they'd make Andrew confess during lunch. Gabriella should spend the remainder of her time with Andrew making him believe that she was sick with some sickness; and that she missed him deeply. Gabriella walked into English and found Chase sitting on a chair. She walked up to him whispering something in his ear.

"Hey Andrew." She said carefully caressing his check.

He instantly jerked up and turned around surprised to see Gabriella.

"Babe what are you doing here?" He asked picking her up and twirling her around the room.

She laughed playfully before he finally set her down.

"Can't your girlfriend just surprise you? I came her for your information to see if I could handle school." Gabriella said as she sat back down in her sit.

"Why couldn't the leader of the school and state Decathlon team handle school?" He asked confused.

"Because-Because." Gabriella looked around the room for inspiration. "Because my Uncle Tim died." She finally said. She cried for a few seconds and then instantly snapped back to reality.

"I thought you only had three uncles?" He asked suspiciously.

"I do he was one of my mom's friends who was treated like family, He was a big part of our family. I'll never forget him." Gabriella said getting all teary-eyed.

Chase looked at her with concern before saying "I'm here for you Gabby" He wrapped his arms around her before pulling her into a mid-make-out session. Gabriella let him kiss her, a part of the plan. If you don't kiss a guy or your boyfriend when you usually do he'll suspect something wrong. They pulled away from the kiss when they looked to put to see someone with aqua blue eyes giving them a disapproving look.


	3. Twisting the plan

Gabriella looked up into a pair of aqua blue eyes she was shocked that this person would bother her at a time like this, "breaking her so-called boyfriends heart." Time.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked confused. The drama-queen only called upon her if she wanted to insult her or tell her how she was going to get her back for stealing Troy.

"Duh who else is this pretty?" She said flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever." Gabriella mumbled under breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked pressing her hand behind her ear and leaning in close to Gabriella as if she was going to say something.

"Nothing?" Gabriella said unwrapping herself from Chase's grip around her waist.

"That's what I thought." Sharpay said giving them her signature smirk and walking over towards her desk.

"That was weird wasn't Chase." Gabriella said turning around to face Chase.

"Nope I don't think so." He said unsure of his words. Something he had been doing a lot lately.

"Umm... okay." Gabriella said talking her books from her bag.

The rest of the day went like that. Sharpay interrupting any moment she had alone Chase. It was almost if she knew something Gabriella didn't. She was beginning to have second thoughts on the whole "_making Chase or "Andrew confess." _ It was making her stomach queasy she ignored the feeling and told her self it would go away when she saw the look on Andrew's face when she told him she knew about who he really was. Her thoughts were interrupted with sudden grip on her arm and hand over her mouth as she was dragged into the janitor's closet.

"Someone help." Gabriella managed to say threw his grasp.

"Let go." She kicking and screaming. She knew it was no use kicking and screaming in this manor but it was worth a try. The one light bulb in the room began to flicker making Gabriella feel unconscious.

"I know you know my secret and that Bolton knows too. So let's kept it that way." Chase said lifting the hem of Gabriella's dress.

"Chase I am sorry bur this is no way to react." Gabriella cried.

"It isn't isn't it?" Chase said throwing his head back and laughing.

"Stop it." She pleaded as a pair of lips crashed into hers.

"Shut up." Chase commanded and Gabriella obeyed.

He tore off Gabriella's dress and slipped of her leggings like an anxious teenager. He had slipped off his pants so now he was standing in his blue plaid boxers. Gabriella moaned with discomfort and tried yelling for help again as Chase licked her belly bottom.

"Get off of her." Troy said slamming the door open to reveal a half-naked Gabriella and an almost naked Chase.

"Make me." Chase said dropping Gabriella to the floor. The brunette gathered her clothes scattered across the floor. She grabbed her leggings and slipped them on without a thought. She put on her red and white Martha dress put on her navy blue ballet flats grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"What did you do to her?" Troy asked his blood pressure practically rising.

"Let's just say I stole the car and took it for a joy ride." He replied flashing her a sheepish grin.

"Why I outa." Troy said clenching his hands into a fist.

"Chill man you just have to wait your turn." Chase said smirking.

Troy couldn't hold it anymore he punched Chase in the jaw causing him to flop to the floor. "Take that." Troy said shaking his hand rubbing the blood off his palms.

He didn't wait for Chase's response he simply walked out of the closet and found the nearest telephone booth.

"Hello." The voice on the other line said.

"Yes this is Troy Bolton I need a force over her immediately my girl- um my friend just got raped. I think." Troy said as if it were one word.

"Slow down their son. You think." The officer said.

"Officer I walked in on my friend half naked and the guy was pulling down his boxers. He could have bluffing when he said he took her for a "joy ride." She ran out of the room before I could ask her any questions."

"Where are we supposed to report to?" The concerned officer asked.

"East High on Albuquerque drive." Troy said giving the officer any other details he might find helpful.

"Thank you son." The officer said hanging up.

"Thanks Officer." Said also hanging up.

Troy walked away from the phone and back to the sign of the crime. Chase wasn't there anymore. There was a note on the floor written with messy handwriting. It read: 

_Bolton,_

_I knew you would call the cops so I decided to flee as soon as possible. Hope you like the present I left you. For a hormonal teenage boy you sure have your good pick in ladies. But me a twenty-year-old man I am off to get married in Las Vegas. If you now what's good for you you'll keep quiet about my little encounter with your 'friend'._

_Andrew_

Troy crumbled up the letter and stared at the object Andrew had left on the floor. It was a pair of underwear that had the words _Monday_ written on the front. He tossed them around and he could have sworn smoke rose from his head when he noticed the blood stain. It could have meant two things. 1) Some girl had her period or 2) Someone was raped.

Troy ran down the hall and found the one person he knew could solve this crime and it wasn't the police.


	4. Authors Note

**Hey Guys,**

**Brooke here! I just thought I give you a whole boring note about why I haven't update in awhile. The truth is you guys knew this would happen sooner or later I have WRITER'S BLOCK. I am really unsure about what could happen to Gabriella. Although I will clear this up GABRIELLA was raped. Although I didn't say it I might as will implay it. I need your help about who Troy was going to contact. I have this idea but I want your guys is too. So here is the final decision. (drumroll) !!!!!!!!!!!**

5 reviews- 1 chapter 

**15 reviews and suggestive comments(same thing) – 3 chapters (in one day)**

**over 25 reviews- I have a lot of writing to catch up on.**

**So are you ready set REVIEW,**

**Love Much?**

**xoxox**

**Brooke**


End file.
